Mikasa's sacrifice
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: MIKASA fanfic. La vida de Eren está en peligro en su momento más vulnerable. Hasta qué extremos es capaz de llegar Mikasa para salvar la vida de la persona que más quiere en este mundo? LEER ADVERTENCIAS.
1. Chapter 1: Past

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon / past shota / past non-con / dark  
_

_Ubicado en el tiempo en que Eren ha sido encarcelado, luego de ser juzgado en la corte, mientras espera por un veredicto (episodio 14 y 15 del anime?), una vez que ya se descubriera su condición de titán ;)_

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

"Van a matar a Eren antes de que se de el fallo respecto a quien debería tener custodia de él, mientras todavía está en prisión…Quieren aprovechar que está débil para poder….liquidarle…." es lo que me dice Armin una vez que la *audiencia* ha terminado….luego que todas esas horribles personas dijeran aquellas atrocidades de Eren después que él nos salvara a todos. Debo admitir que la capacidad recién descubierta suya de transformarse en titán todavía me desconcierta, pero titán o no, Eren sigue siendo Eren….no hay manera que se ponga de parte del enemigo y ataque a las personas, como quisieron hacer ver esos hombres tan despreciables….

"Qué podemos hacer, Armin?!" digo en un tono de urgencia que él reconoce de inmediato. Armin siempre se ha caracterizado por su pensamiento claro….tiene buena cabeza….si hay alguien que puede analizar esta situación y llegar a la mejor salida posible, es él…..haré lo que tenga que hacer por salvar a Eren!

"El uso de la fuerza en este caso sólo perjudicaría más la delicada situación de Eren, así que eso queda descartado. Además, no tenemos a nadie dentro que nos pueda ayudar. La legión de reconocimiento está resguardándole las 24 horas del día, así que no hay manera que podamos llegar hasta él. Si bien ellos son los más interesados en conseguir la custodia de Eren para evitar que sea sacrificado, no van a mover un dedo para ayudarnos a sacarle de allí aunque les digamos que corre peligro….La única manera es convencer de algún modo a aquellos que están detrás de este plan para que no lo lleven a cabo…."

Armin finaliza su análisis y me doy cuenta que no tenemos muchas opciones. Podría encontrar a las personas que han contratado para matar a Eren, asesinarles y desaparecer sus cuerpos, pero la orden ya ha sido dada, no hay manera que la desaparición de algunos de estos individuos detenga la ejecución del plan, a menos que la orden contraria sea dada desde arriba. La violencia no conseguirá que Eren salga vivo de prisión, Armin está en lo cierto. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que puedo hacer para salvar a Eren, sólo que no puedo contárselo a mi amigo….

Armin y yo nos despedimos y acordamos vernos mañana, una vez que él haya recabado más información sobre este asunto…. La verdad no creo que haya mucha más información que conseguir, por muchas razones….Aunque Armin no ha querido revelarme su fuente, revelarme la identidad de quién le contó acerca de este plan para ´acabar con Eren´, creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede haberla conseguido…..

Desde hace algún tiempo, incluso un poco antes de que empezáramos, Eren, Armin y yo, nuestro entrenamiento militar, un hombre de la Policía Militar comenzó a acosarme. Al inicio sólo se mostraba interesado en mí por mis orígenes (si bien mi madre era quien mantenía la pureza de la raza oriental, yo tengo muchos de sus rasgos físicos). Luego que comenzara mi entrenamiento, durante estos 4 años ha continuado visitándome y cada vez se ha ido mostrando más innecesariamente afectuoso (algunas caricias que me hacían sentir incómoda). Hace unas semanas él me propuso directamente que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, pero yo me rehusé contundentemente y él no me ha vuelto a visitarme desde entonces.

"_La siguiente vez que nos vemos, tú serás quien me busque y me lo pida"_ fueron sus palabras finales. Es un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello corto, con barba y bigote, de aproximadamente 35 años…..demasiado mayor para mí pues tengo 15, pero eso no parece importarle, además….yo no estoy interesada en él y en ningún otro hombre. El mundo en que vivimos es cruel, y salvo por mis amigos, no puedo confiar en nadie más. Me sorprendió volver a verle en la audiencia de Eren y sé muy bien que ha sido él quien ha buscado a Armin para darle esa información, aunque tal vez no directamente….Si bien este sujeto no representa una amenaza para mí pues yo soy más fuerte, sí es un hombre con poder….su nombre es Nile Dawk, jefe de la Policía Militar….grupo que está a favor de sacrificar a Eren por el bien de la humanidad…bastardo!

"_Las personas detrás de esta operación deben ser gente de poder….es muy probable que aunque una de las facciones esté interesada en llevarla a cabo hayan buscado a otros que les provean de los medios y la oportunidad…."_ Fue lo que me explicó Armin, la conclusión a la que había llegado sobre la autoría de este plan para exterminar a Eren antes de que el fallo de la Corte sea dado. Estoy segura que Nile es quien encabeza este plan o quien lo facilita, y estoy casi segura que lo ha dado a conocer para que me vea obligada a buscarle, pues si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que la vida de Eren esté en peligro, entonces debo hacer algo…..aunque eso implique ir a buscar a ese desagradable hombre para pedirle su ayuda….

Sé lo que él va a pedirme a cambio, más no tengo alternativa…..el uso de la violencia en este caso sólo perjudicaría a Eren y, tanto Armin como yo, no contamos con los medios, los aliados, ni el tiempo para salvar a nuestro amigo….la persona más importante para mí en este mundo…quien me enseñó a sobrevivir cuando ya quería darme por vencida y morir con mis padres…..Es un mundo cruel y no puedo cambiarlo, sólo puedo sobrevivir y seguir adelante…..y yo sé bien lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los hombres, desde que era pequeña y tenía tan sólo 9 años….

_Flashback_

"_Jake se está demorando…..ha pasado tanto tiempo que la niña ya no tiene más lágrimas que llorar….la espera me aburre…." Dice el hombre más alto, parándose cerca de la ventana para ver hacia fuera. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí en este lugar con ellos…tirada en el suelo con las manos atadas detrás de mi espalda…luego de que mis papás fuesen asesinados…..Pueden haber transcurrido horas o días, ya no me importa…..papá, mamá….quiero ir con ustedes…por favor….._

" _Ya deja de quejarte, quieres?! Tsk!...la lluvia está fuerte, tal vez demore un poco pero regresará a tiempo para transportar el cargamento…..Si no hubieses matado a la mujer estaríamos matando el aburrimiento con ella…idiota…." Gruñe el hombre más fornido, quien está sentado en la silla….su voz me desagrada…_

"…_no tienes que recordármelo…." Escucho suspirar al hombre cerca de la ventana y todo vuelve a quedar en silencio salvo por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y los truenos…..Todavía todo me parece tan irreal…como un mal sueño…..no puede ser que mis papás estén- sólo por tratar de protegerme de estos hombres….No comprendo por qué han hecho esto con mi familia….estuvieron hablando al respecto, pero casi no presté atención y ciertamente no comprendí lo que decían….planean venderme?...acaso las personas pueden ser vendidas?….no tengo fuerzas para pensar en nada….El pesar que siento es tan profundo que no puedo sentir nada más….me consume….así que únicamente cierro los ojos esperando despertar de esta pesadilla…..deseando que este pesar termine de una u otra manera….._

_Uh? Algo toca mi mejilla….qué será?...Al cabo de unos segundos, eso mismo vuelve a tocarme pero esta vez roza mis labios al mismo tiempo que mi vestido se levanta un poco dejando al aire más de mis piernas, hasta mis rodillas….qué ocurre? Desganadamente abro los ojos despacio y me sorprende ver a el hombre más alto de cuclillas a mi lado…sonriéndome….él es quien me toca….por qué?_

"_Pensé que no estabas interesado en ese tipo de cosas…" comenta jocosamente el hombre sentado en la silla, mirándonos supongo…no lo sé…no le puedo ver pues su amigo no me lo permite. Sigo con los ojos el movimiento de quien me toca, más no reacciono en lo absoluto…no comprendo qué está sucediendo….y hasta cierto punto, no me importa…..sólo deseo que termine pronto para volver a concentrarme en la nada…._

"_Y no lo estoy, sólo que…..me dio curiosidad….Nunca he visto una niña como ella y mucho menos tocado una…..es muy linda en verdad…su piel es tan suave…." El hombre que me toca exhala fuerte cuando termina de hablar…..mirándome con sus pequeños ojos oscuros sin dejar de sonreír….Coge mi labio inferior entre su pulgar e índice, tirando un poco de él, mientras que su otra mano levanta más mi vestido para empezar así a frotar mis muslos con sus ásperos dedos….Una sensación de alarma recorre mi cuerpo….No me gusta lo que hace, pero no hay forma que pueda detenerle….estoy indefensa, resistirse sería en vano…..además…mis padres están muertos, no queda nada más que me puedan quitar….no hay forma que me pueda sentir peor que ahora…este…vacío….._

"_Hn! No dice nada….parece que no le disgusta que le toques…..si es así, continúa….Se ve divertido…." El hombre alto detiene unos segundos lo que hace cuando escucha a su amigo hablar, para luego proseguir con lo que venía haciendo. Retira la mano que tiene en mis muslos para abrir con ella mi vestido por delante, dejando al descubierto mi pecho y piernas por completo….por qué hace esto?...Presiona su pulgar contra mi labio inferior, haciéndome doler, así que abro un poco la boca y él aprovecha esto para meter dos de sus dedos entre mis labios, hasta tocar mi lengua. Ah! Al mismo tiempo, usa su otra mano para retirar mis calzones…Involuntariamente mi cuerpo tiembla, como si supiera que algo malo está por suceder….tengo miedo….nunca nadie me ha tocado así antes…._

"…_nooo….." los dedos en mi boca no permiten que mi súplica sea escuchada del todo y el hombre continúa tocándome sin detenerse, sin importarle lo incómoda que me siento._

_El hombre jadea fuerte, y esto sólo consigue asustarme más….qué ocurre con él? Qué quiere de mí?...Una voz en mi cabeza me susurra que esto está muy mal, aunque todavía no sepa lo que está sucediendo….Los dedos en mi boca *pelean* con mi lengua, como si trataran de cogerla sin conseguirlo, buscando meterse más dentro de mi cavidad….sollozo un poco sin quererlo pues no me gusta lo que hace y quiero que se detenga…..levanto la vista para verle a la cara y así se dé cuenta de cuanto me desagrada lo que hace, pero para mi espanto, el hombre tiene dos de sus propios dedos metidos en su boca….qué-?_

_De pronto, bruscamente, los dedos son retirados de mi boca y el señor deja de chupar sus propios dedos también. El hombre sentado en la silla se ríe y se acerca más a nosotros pero sin dejar su silla…..ya se terminó? Dejo de sollozar casi de inmediato, aunque todavía mi cuerpo tiembla un poco, sin embargo me tenso por completo cuando siento unos dedos retorcer mis pequeños pezones con fuerza….qué-? Ah! Una mano se mete entre mis piernas y pronto siento unos dedos tocar mis…partes privadas…dedos resbalosos que se mueven de arriba abajo, frotando allí, donde nadie debería tocarme, hurgando y abriendo mi-….Trato de resistirme cerrando mis piernas más, pero sólo consigo que los dedos del señor busquen tocarme más dentro, separando la piel que hay allí para tocar lo que hay debajo….Tengo tanto miedo….empiezo a sollozar nuevamente, retorciendo mi cuerpo para tratar de escapar de esto tan extraño…._

"_nnghn….no…anh…."_

"_JaJa! Parece que la pequeña puta oriental lo está disfrutando!...esos son unos hermosos gemidos los que salen de su boca…..Vamos a ver que otro sonidos puede hacer…" El hombre que está en la silla se pone de pie y avanza hasta mí. Le pide a su amigo que se aparte y por fin él deja de tocarme…por favor, que ya se haya terminado!…..El hombre, más regordete que su amigo y con una barba y bigote de varios días, me coloca sobre una mesa, remangando por completo mi vestido hacia atrás, sujetándolo a mis atadas manos. Separa mis piernas de par en par y débilmente le pido que no lo haga…El hombre no parece escucharme y lo siguiente que siento son sus dedos sobre mis partes privadas, separándolas mucho, dejando el aire entrar allí, haciéndome temblar más. Duele!_

"_Una virgen…..no podemos usar este agujero entonces o nos pagarán menos…..pero podemos hacer otras cosas…." El hombre mira directamente a mis ojos asustados, visiblemente divertido…de qué está hablando? Por qué me hacen esto?...Un gemido agudo sale de mi boca cuando siento algo asaltar furiosamente mis partes privadas…..qué-¿? La cabeza del hombre mayor está entre mis piernas….algo grueso y baboso se mueve allí, __mucho__, como buscando algo dentro y eso me escarapela la piel…..es su lengua?! Le pido que se detenga, pero él sólo responde que le gusta mi sabor, succionando y casi mordisqueándome allí abajo…..acaso...acaso planea comerme?! lágrimas llenan mis ojos y empiezo a sollozar bajito._

"_Ssshhh…..no llores….sólo aguanta un poco más…." Trata de consolarme el hombre más alto, acercándose a la mesa, sobando mis cabellos lacios y mi rostro cariñosamente…es extraño que se porte así conmigo ahora, cuando no mostró simpatía alguna conmigo luego de matar a mi mamá…..el otro hombre entierra más su cara entre mis piernas, rozando mis partes íntimas con su bigote y barba mientras me lame con más energía. Trato de cerrar las piernas, pero no puedo pues su cabeza está en el medio…tan sólo permanezco inmóvil dejando que su lengua explore mi interior a gusto, como una serpiente. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre alto baja su cara hasta la altura de mi pecho y coge con su boca uno de mis pezones, succionándole fuerte apenas lo tiene en su boca, lamiéndolo también con su rugosa lengua….No…duele!_

"_No tendrás pechos, pero esto no está nada mal…..tan tiernos…"_

"_no….anhg…..ngh…." quiero que se detengan, sin embargo no hago nada para liberarme de ellos…mi cuerpo no se mueve y la voz escasamente sale de mi boca en forma de quejidos casi inaudibles….Aunque consiguiera escapar, a dónde iría? Papá y mamá están muertos…no tengo a nadie más…estoy sola…..Ya no importa lo que pase conmigo…ya no tengo familia, nadie que se preocupe por mí…..Dijeron que terminarían pronto así que, aunque no me guste, sólo debo esperar a que __esto__ se termine…mi cuerpo se siente raro…._

"_Hn! La nenita es tan complaciente y dulce….esos ricachones la van a adorar! Vamos preciosa, es hora de que aprendas algo sobre tu nueva vida de aquí en adelante…." Dice el hombre gordo sacando su cara de entre mis piernas, relamiéndose los labios cuando terminan de hablar. Mi nueva vida? El señor aparta a su compañero y me levanta como a un bebé con sus brazos. Se sienta en una silla y me sienta sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cintura, quedando nosotros frente a frente…bueno, como él es más grande que yo, mi cara queda a la altura de su peludo pecho (se ha abierto la camisa), pero es lo mismo…El señor me aparta un poco para abrirse los pantalones y mostrarme como saca de entre ellos su pipi…_

"_Ey, pensé que dijiste que intacta valía más….." nunca he visto un pipi antes, menos de un hombre adulto…el del señor es muy grande, grueso y está parado como un palo…pelos negros rodean la base y una sustancia casi transparente sale de la punta…..Por qué me enseña esto? Tengo miedo…_

"_Así es…..sólo vamos a jugar con ella un poco, eso es todo….Te gusta lo que ves, no preciosa? Acostúmbrate, verás muchos de aquí en adelante…." ´no´ es lo que quiero responder, pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca…estoy asustada….El señor me coge de la cintura para acercarme más a él y su velludo pecho toca mi piel. De pronto, sus labios se posan en mi cuello y le siento chupar y morderme allí…..No, deténgase! Esto no me gusta….por favor…..Sus dientes rozan mi piel y esto me hace temblar….antes habló de mi sabor….he escuchado de gente que ha comido otra gente a causa de la hambruna….no quiero que me coma! _

"_El mundo es un lugar cruel, nenita…..los fuertes y poderosos dominan a los débiles….No nos culpes a nosotros por lo que pasará contigo, culpa a tus padres por ser débiles y no haber podido protegerte…No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó, así que sólo acepta tu destino…." Dice el hombre dejando unos segundos de besar mi cuello para coger mi cabeza por la nuca y mirarme a los ojos. Sin que lo desee, lágrimas bañan mis mejillas…..por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?...yo era feliz viviendo con mis papás….por qué tenían que morir?_

_El hombre lleva mi cara hacia adelante y junta sus labios gruesos con los míos….Me está besando? Así era como mamá y papá se besaban….por qué me besa entonces este señor que no conozco? Sus labios saborean los míos haciendo ruidos babosos….su lengua aplasta mis labios y cuando abro la boca para inhalar aire, se mete dentro…..su lengua se mueve demasiado dentro de mi boca, tratando de llegar más y más hondo, lastimándome, al mismo tiempo que la mano detrás de mi cabeza hace colisionar dolorosamente mi cara contra la del hombre…..gimo de dolor, pero el sonido que dejo salir es casi inaudible. Esto no puede ser un beso….mis papás me dijeron que el beso que se daban era una muestra de amor entre adultos….esto está mal…._

_La otra mano del señor se mueve cerca de mi abdomen bajo…..no sé lo que hace, pero lo siguiente que siento es algo duro y grueso frotarse contra mis partes privadas….entre ellas….acaso es su pipi el que me está tocando allí? El señor empieza a mover sus caderas y siento como su pipi se soba contra mis humedecidas partes íntimas, separándolas más, produciendo una fricción que hace temblar mi cuerpo….Tengo miedo….La mano libre del señor va a mi trasero y coge con su palma abierta una de mis nalgas….la presiona tan fuerte que no puedo evitar moverme a causa del dolor, gimiendo mi desagrado. Esto sólo consigue que la mano en mi trasero me presiona con más energía para luego mover mis caderas al ritmo como se mueve el pipi del señor casi dentro de mí…..por favor…deténgase…._

"…_está húmeda allí abajo…lo está disfrutando…..nunca imaginé que una niña pudiese disfrutar de esto…." Exclama con una voz muy extraña el señor más alto que seguramente está parado detrás de mí, donde no puedo verle….su voz no se oye lejos….Por qué piensa que me gusta lo que hacen conmigo?...por qué hacen esto conmigo?...más lágrimas brotan de mis ojos mientras la lengua dentro de mi boca hurga con insistencia y la mano en mi nalga mueve mis caderas a un ritmo más acelerado….mis piernas se balancean inertes a ambos lados del hombre debajo de mí….Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla pronto…_

"_Mientras más jóvenes les enseñes como complacer a un hombre, mejor…Ven…tú empezaste esto, así que te mereces algo más….." dice el hombre debajo mio, dejando de besarme por unos instantes…..Nunca vi a mis papás besarse de esa forma…..duele y es tan sucio que me da asco…..El señor lleva sus dos manos a mi trasero y, con una mano en cada nalga, las separa haciéndome doler….ah! su pipi, duro y largo, salta debajo de mí y se coloca entre mi vientre y el abdomen del señor….lo siento más duro y grande que antes._

"_pero tú dijiste-…."_

"_Vamos, ya déjate de tonterías y ven aquí!...si la clavas por aquí no habrá problema…..este agujero no es el que importa….." le grita el hombre a su amigo, a quien le siento colocarse detrás de mí. Mis nalgas son separadas imposiblemente más, lo que me hace gemir de dolor, abriendo el agujerito que tengo allí, y acto seguido escucho a alguien escupir…..el escupitajo me ha caído en el espacio entre mis dos nalgas!…..por qué han hecho eso?...algo duro y largo se frota entre mis glúteos, asustándome más…el hombre parado detrás de mí dice que es muy pequeño….qué es muy pequeño?...De pronto una fuerte presión en mi trasero me sorprende y me hace chillar de dolor._

"_No entra!...su culo está muy ajustado…tal deberíamos prepara-"_

"_Tonterías! Sólo haz más fuerza y termina de una vez….Jake va a volver pronto y debemos estar listos para partir!" la presión es insoportable así que por primera vez de lo que va la noche trato de mover mi cuerpo para apartarme, con energía. Las manos del señor sobre quien estoy sentada dejan ir mi trasero y me rodean por la cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo, ajustándome….aplastando su erguido pipi entre mi vientre y el suyo. El hombre detrás de mí coloca sus duras mano sobre mis caderas….las sujeta con demasiada fuerza, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante…ahora comprendo que lo que trata de meter dentro de mí por detrás es su pipi…..El descubrimiento me tiene aterrorizada y miro con ojos muy abiertos y temblorosos al hombre que me tiene sobre su regazo._

"…_no….por fa-vor…."_

"_Sí, continúa rogando…..te ves más linda cuando lloras…." Sus palabras no tienen sentido para mí…..trato de liberarme moviendo mi cuerpo, pero ellos no me dejan ir a ninguna parte…Las manos sobre mis caderas me aprietan con más fuerza, así como el pipi del hombre busca meterse en mi trasero con insistencia. De pronto, un intenso dolor recorre mi cuerpo…..es como si me estuviera partiendo en dos…..aquello duro y grande se ha metido a la fuerza dentro de mí, de golpe, desgarrando todo lo que había en su camino, estrechándome desde dentro…..Un grito ensordecedor llena la habitación y demoro en darme cuenta que soy yo quien está gritando de ese modo…..me siento morir!….._

"_Ang! Está muy ajustado!...Me aprieta como un puño!...Creo que he roto algo…hay sangre saliendo de allí…..debería aca—"_

"_Claro que hay sangre! Su cuerpo es muy pequeño para aguantar un pene adulto! Cállate de una vez y termina con esto…..la sangre hará más sencillo que le folles, que te muevas dentro de ella…." Como un animal salvaje, empiezo a mover mi cuerpo sin control, buscando instintivamente apartarme de aquello que me hace daño…..El señor más gordo aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para mantenerme quieta, a la vez que lame mi cara y trata de besar mis labios abiertos en un grito; mientras que el señor cuyo pipi está dentro de mí clava sus dedos en mis estrechas caderas, gruñendo como un cerdo…mi cuerpo es asaltado por temblores…..duele mucho….su pipi pareciera romperme desde dentro…..permaneciendo allí dentro a pesar que mi cuerpo le rechaza…._

_Cuando creí que no podía ser peor, el hombre alto empieza a moverse dentro de mí…siento su grueso pipi deslizarse de atrás hacia adelante, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, abriéndose paso cruelmente, quitándome el aire…..me siento tan llena que duele…De repente su pelvis colisiona contra mi trasero y otro grito escapa de mi boca, que es opacado por el gemido de placer que sale de la boca del hombre. Sus movimientos entonces se tornan violentos, salvajes, como si me estuviera matando a golpes desde dentro…..rompiendo mi cuerpo con cada embestida que da. Me está destrozando las entrañas! Voy a morir!_

"…_papá….mamá….sál-ven-me…." Mi voz es agónica…..lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo es brutalmente asaltado por todas partes. Ambos hombres me ajustan imposiblemente fuerte para evitar que me mueva y así poder frotarse mejor contra mí y…dentro de mí. No se han dado cuenta que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir resistiéndome….Duele mucho…_

"_Nadie vendrá por ti, preciosa…." Exhala el hombre gordo en mi oído, antes de lamerlo al mismo tiempo que frota su largo y duro pipi entre nuestros vientres con más energía. Sin voz para gritar y sin más fuerzas para resistirme, mi cuerpo es zarandeado al compás de los movimientos que hacen ellos dos, como una muñeca de trapo…..sus gruñidos y gemidos, así como el chocar de carne contra carne, llenan la habitación….el olor a sudor y algo más, entumecen mis sentidos….. Luego de unos minutos ambos hombres gimen fuerte y pronto siento algo húmedo y espeso bañar mis entrañas y mi abdomen, y todo se detiene….._

_Los hombres me dejan ir al fin y mi cuerpo cae inerte al suelo….hablan de limpiarme, pero sus voces se van haciendo cada vez más lejanas hasta que no escucho nada en absoluto…..todo me duele y aunque no lo hiciese, he perdido la voluntad de moverme siquiera….ya no importa lo que suceda conmigo después….ya no importa nada…..nadie vendrá a salvarme….._

_Fin del flashback_

Pero Eren vino…En ese entonces era una niña indefensa que no sabía que podía luchar…no creía que tenía una razón para hacerlo, en cambio ahora… Mi cuerpo ya hace mucho que ha sido mancillado como para que tenga algún valor. Por más que traté, nunca pude quitarme de encima el hedor de esos hombres…..ha pasado el tiempo y ya sus rostros los he ido olvidando, pero ha pesar de haber muerto, todavía tengo vivas las sensaciones desagradables sobre mi cuerpo…..su aliento en mi piel, sus gemidos, sus manso tocándome….esa cosa moviéndose dentro de mí, lastimándome…..

Si Nile quiere que me entregue a él para salvar la vida de Eren, entonces lo haré. Este mundo es un lugar donde sólo sobrevive el más fuerte, un mundo de crueldad; pero en este mundo de crueldad he encontrado un hogar en Eren….no puedo permitir que me lo arrebaten.

"Viniste más rápido de lo que esperaba….Mikasa…." menciona casualmente Nile apenas entro por la puerta de su cuarto sin anunciarme. Trato de mantener mi rostro neutral, pero el odio que siento hacia él es difícil de ocultar. La sonrisa burlona en su rostro me enferma sobre todo porque entiendo perfectamente por qué sonría….le voy a entregar voluntariamente lo que tanto ha querido, como él había anticipado….bastardo…..

"He venido para salvar a Eren! Tú y tu gente están involucradas en este absurdo plan de eliminar a Eren. Te exijo que lo detengas!" La sonrisa del rostro de Nile no se borra ni por un instante. El Jefe de la Policía Militar se pone de pie, camina hasta la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla y luego se coloca detrás de mí. De pronto siento una de sus manos colarse por mi costado para coger uno de mis pechos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, como un acto reflejo, apunto el filo de mi arma a su cuello y él detiene sus movimientos.

"Vienes a pedirme un favor, acusándome de cosas de las que no he admitido formar parte y aún así me tratas de este modo?...Debes mejorar tus modales, Mikasa…Una hermosa señorita como tú no debería ser tan insolente…..Dime, si pudiese hacer algo para salvar a tu amigo como me pdies que haga…por qué debería hacerlo si te portas así conmigo? Qué ganaría yo a cambio, uh?.."

Siento a Nile sonreírse detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que la mano con la que trató de cogerme antes, coge de lleno mi pecho izquierdo, presionándolo fuerte varias veces antes de empezar a desabrochar mi blusa por delante. Esta vez no hago nada para detenerle…..Si bien ya sabía lo que debía hacer a cambio para conseguir sus favores, cumplir con ello va a resultar más difícil de lo que esperaba….tan sólo aprieto los dientes por la repulsión que me produce que me toque así. Una vez que mi blusa está abierta, Nile mete su mano allí, baja una copa de mi sostén y comienza a masajear mi pecho, piel contra piel, haciendo sonidos similares a los jadeos….

"Te has desarrollado muy bien….mi pequeña Mikasa…." Menciona Nile, sin dejar de manosear mi pecho izquierdo, toscamente, mientras se pega más a mí por detrás….es desagradable en especial por lo sucia que me hace sentir el que deba permitirle tocarme de ese modo.

"Si lo que buscas es mi cuerpo, entonces es tuyo….puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero primero debes ayudar a Eren….sino no hay trato!" escojo ese momento para apartarle de mí con una codazo no muy fuerte pero que sí consigue poner cierta distancia entre nosotros dos. Me cierro un poco la blusa y eso me hace sentir algo mejor. Nile frunce el ceño, molesto, sin embargo se le pasa pronto. Su rostro toma un aire de desdén cuando camina hacia su escritorio, ignorándome…..

"Supongo que es un pago adecuado para la clase de favor que me estás pidiendo y aunque todavía estoy interesado en ti…..no soy el único a quien tienes que convencer para salvar al monstruo de tu amigo…Mikasa…." El que llame monstruo a Eren me hace enfadar, sin embargo sus primeras palabras me hacen quedarme callada. Otras personas? Armin mencionó que para llevar a cabo un plan tan elaborado como éste seguramente deberían haber más personas involucradas…si Nile no puede detener a esas personas entonces-…acaso ya no hay forma de salvar a Eren?! No puede ser posible!

"Mentira! Eren no puede estar condenado! No hay mane—"

"Cálmate quieres?! Te pueden oír desde fuera! Tsch! A pesar de ser tan hermosa, no eres más que una chiquilla loca!" brama Nile, consiguiendo que me calle de inmediato….No puedo evitar perder los papeles al escuchar que- bueno, si Nile me ha pedido que me calme, pueda ser que tenga un plan bajo la manga…..No importa lo que me pida a cambio, lo haré para salvar a Eren…

"Así está mejor…..Como dije hay otra gente involucrada. Afortunadamente esos señores están muy interesados en una jovencita como tú, Mikasa…..Te estuvieron observando durante la audiencia del monstruo y no sólo quedaron prendados por tu belleza y rasgos poco comunes, sino también por el fuego de tu mirada al momento de hablar en favor de esa aberración de la naturaleza. Esos hombres también siempre han fantaseado con tener para ellos una bella y valerosa guerrera como tú, así que…..sabes muy bien lo que debes entregarles para conseguir sus favores….Mikasa…."

Mientras estaba hablándome, Nile se ha acercado más a mí hasta quedar de pie frente mío. Con sus manos vuelve a abrir mi blusa, despacio, para al final dejar expuestos mis pechos para él. Nile manosea y aprieta mis pechos mientras yo todavía me encuentro en shock….acaso…acaso me está diciendo que debo entregar mi cuerpo no sólo a él sino a otros sujetos más? Eso…eso no me lo esperaba….Pensando lógicamente, uno o varios no hacen la diferencia, pero en la práctica sí…..tal vez ya mi cuerpo haya sido mancillado antes, pero convertirme en el juguete de estos hombres es-

"Vamos….sólo será una vez, y tan sólo se trata de otros 3 sujetos más….Recuerda que yo te quería toda para mí, pero tú me rechazaste…esto es lo que consigues por hacerte la difícil…Mikasa…" sus palabras hielan mi sangre y, todavía en shock, no reacciono cuando Nile me besa levemente en los labios para luego pasar a besar y lamer, muy despacio, cada uno de mis pechos….

Tiene razón…..si no me hubiese negado semanas atrás a que me convierta en su amante, al situación no habría llegado hasta como se encuentra ahora. Nile nunca hubiese permitido que este absurdo plan se lleve a cabo desde un principio tan sólo para seguir contando con mi completa colaboración, en cambio ahora….ahora desea desquitarse conmigo, compartiéndome con otros, dejándome sin opción pues él sabe bien que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, voy a permitir que ejecuten a Eren….

"De acuerdo…..qué es lo que debo hacer?" Nile se aparta de mí apenas dugo esto, sonriendo malévolamente….está disfrutando mi humillación. Se aleja de mí para caminar hacia la puerta, despreocupadamente.

"Sabes donde vivo, verdad? Una vez te quise llevar allí….Usa esa llave que está sobre mi escritorio y entra a mi casa de noche. Ve al zótano y espera allí por mí tan sólo vistiendo esos amarres y arneses que forman parte de tu indumentaria de soldado…..no llegues tarde y recuerda ser en extremo complaciente con todos nosotros o el trato se cancela….recluta Ackerman…." Dicho esto, Nile se retira, dejándome sola en su oficina.

Camino, sin pensarlo, hasta su escritorio y cojo la llave que ha dejado para mí…..Me siento como entumecida….como si estuviera escogiendo el camino hacia mi condena eterna….Un frío recorre mi cuerpo cuando el aire llega a mis pechos descubiertos, todavía bañadas en la saliva de Nile. Aprieto con fuerza la llave entre mis dedos, suspirando cansada…..Ya había tomado una decisión, no voy a echarme atrás ahora….Debo salvar a Eren….aún a costa de mi alma…él es la persona más importante para mí

* * *

_Bueno, éste es mi segundo Titan fic, esta vez sobre Mikasa y su gran devoción hacia Eren (quien me ha ido decepcionando un poco con el paso de los capítulos -_-) Adoro a Mikasa! Y Levi! Son como ninjas :D Todavía hay una segunda parte que estaré subiendo en una o dos semanas ;)_

_Gracias por leer! Y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2: Present

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon / dub-con / gangbang_

_Mikasa tiene 15 años, así que puede considerarse shota también._

* * *

**Nile's POV**

"Si nos estás engañando Nile, te aseguro que-"

"No es ningún engaño…..La recluta Ackerman nos está esperando lista y dispuesta en el sótano de mi casa…..Tan sólo hagan lo que les he pedido y ella se abrirá de piernas para nosotros y se dejará montar como una yegua…se los garantizo" mi respuesta parece complacer a Nick quien se coge la entrepierna apenas termino de hablar, avanzando tranquilamente detrás de mí, como los demás, hacia nuestro destino.

Si bien Mikasa capturó mi atención desde la primera vez que le vi, cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con los otros reclutas –no sólo por su belleza, sino también por sus habilidades físicas-, mi interés en ella nunca fue bien intencionado. En un principio sólo quería acercarme a la muchachita para que me cogiera familiaridad, cariño, y respeto, y así, una vez que su cuerpo se haya desarrollado como está ahora, cogérmela hasta quedar satisfecho. Posteriormente, aunque todavía quería esto, pensé conservarle más tiempo y convertirle en mi puta, para así conseguir favores de otra gente ofreciendo su hermoso cuerpo joven a cambio de tales favores, logrando yo en consecuencia ascender en la escala de poder.

Sin embargo este plan no se pudo dar. Mis constantes visitas no sirvieron de nada. La muchachita no me cogió simpatía en ningún momento, ni confianza, así que no me sorprendió mucho cuando rechazó acostarse conmigo algunas semanas atrás. Estaba decepcionado….no sólo por no poder cogérmela a mi antojo, sino también porque había perdido una oportunidad fabulosa de conseguir conexiones e influencias, en especial cuando con el pasar de los años Mikasa comenzó a llamar la atención no sólo de sus superiores sino también de muchas otras personas importantes dentro de la muralla…..Estoy seguro que ella no es consciente del tipo de atención que recibe de muchos hombres como los que me acompañan ahora, y yo.

A pesar de eso, no me di por vencido. Si ella no iba a colaborar conmigo por las buenas (por afecto hacia mí), tendría que hacerlo a las malas. El que ese chiquillo, amigo de Mikasa…..Eren…. se manifestara como un titán, creó la oportunidad perfecta! Mucha gente importante, incluso dentro de mi mismo grupo, le quería muerto por considerarle una aberración. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para conseguir el favor de esta gente ofreciéndoles algo que desearan tanto como ver muerto a ese monstruo: mi intención desde un principio fue entregarles a Mikasa.

Esparcir el rumor dentro de sus allegados sobre un atentado contra la vida de Eren fue la manera más sencilla de atraer a la hermosa jovencita. Su enfermizo apego por ese fenómeno de la naturaleza se ha convertido en su propia perdición. Muy al contrario de lo que ella cree, yo ni ninguno de los hombres que caminan detrás de mí son capaces de elaborar un plan en tan poco tiempo para matar al prisionero Eren…no cuando el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento está vigilándole a toda hora…protegiéndole….ni mucho menos cuando su capitán Levi ha enfatizado su interés de admitir al monstruo en sus filas….y todos los de ese escuadrón son leales a ese enano…..idiotas!

Bueno….lo positivo es que Mikasa no sabe esto….no sabe siquiera sobre el tal Levi. Únicamente le ha visto una sola vez durante la audiencia y no se ha llevado una impresión positiva de él…..No, Mikasa no sabe nada y por más que ella y su amigo Armin se crean mucha cosa, piensan y actúan todavía como unos chiquillos…no hay manera que nos venzan en lo que es un juego de adultos.

"ya falta poco…." Murmura casi salivando Iván, uno de los mercaderes más prósperos de este lado de la muralla, y más influyentes dentro del gremio de comerciantes. Padre de 3 hijos frutos de un matrimonio por conveniencia, Iván trata a su mujer (cuyos padre murieron cuando ella era muy joven) como si fuese su sirvienta y la soporta pues le necesita para que cuide de sus hijos, de los cuales él espera que alguno viva lo suficiente para expandir el dominio comercial que ha conseguido.

Lo que le sobra en maña le falta en aspecto. Es un tipo de mediana estatura, cara amplia sobre la cual resalta una nariz protuberante y encorvada, la cual remarca sus ojos pequeños y azules. Cabello marrón, como una mota sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, lo lleva casi rapado por los lados, lo que le da una apariencia más rígida y agresiva. Con el dinero suficiente para conseguirlo, pasa sus ratos libres entre las piernas de cuanta mujer joven y bonita quiera abrirlas para él a cambio de dinero, obsequios, o algo de comida.

El hombre que camina detrás suyo, Otto, no es sino uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos que vive detrás de la muralla Sina. Como jefe de la policía militar le veo casi a diario y aunque no somos amigos, espero que nos volvamos más cercanos una vez que Mikasa haya satisfecho sus bajos instintos. Otto gusta de las jovencitas, y aunque generalmente yo le proveo de una u otra muchachita de las muchas huérfanas que pasan hambre a lo largo del reino y que harían cualquier cosa por un trozo de pan, Otto quedó prendado de Mikasa apenas posó sus ojos sobre ella durante la audiencia.

"_No quiero a nadie más! La necesito a ella!" _demandó el gordo hombre una vez que hubo terminado la audiencia, luego que yo satisfice su curiosidad sobre la joven recluta, como quien trata de vender un producto a alguien. Sí, Otto dice estar aburrido de follar jovencitas malnutridas y vacías….quiere probar ahora el cuerpo de una muchacha que ha sido entrenada para el combate….peligrosa, indomable y, a pesar de todo, renuente a ser tomada. Mikasa habrá accedido a regalarnos su cuerpo, sin embargo estoy seguro que esto le está matando por dentro…seguramente, como cualquier chica de su edad, pensaba guardarse para el amor de su vida….posiblemente el tal Eren.

Otto es un tipo regordete, de cuerpo y caras anchas y redondas. Sus orejas y ojos saltones le hacen parecer más un carnicero que un conde. El hombre es casi totalmente calvo, salvo por las patillas largas que posee y que se continúan con su poco pobladas barba y bigotes. Huraño, tacaño, egoísta, y ostentoso, no tiene reparos para conseguir todo lo que se le antoje y que su dinero pueda comprar…..y ahora lo que desea es tener a la jovencita de rasgos orientales que hace saltar su verga.

Finalmente está, Nick, uno de los más destacados representantes de la Iglesia de las Murallas y que también estuvo en la audiencia. Él no tiene problemas para conseguir mujeres pues, como líder religioso que es, está al mando de un grupo grande que apoya sus ideas. Por ello, muchas hermosas mujeres se arrojan a sus pies y hacen cualquier cosa que les pide, pues creen que él es capaz de enseñarles el camino a la salvación de esta plaga que son los titanes. Sin embargo, muy a su estilo, espera conseguir *convertir* a una representante de los grupos que se oponen a su movimiento, para dar un ejemplo con ella, llevándole por el buen camino.

Yo creo que son tonterías y que lo único que busca es descargar sus frustraciones, violando repetidas veces a una de las mejores promesas del grupo encargado de luchar contra los titanes y que, consecuentemente, no siente el más mínimo respeto por las murallas que él tanto busca proteger e idolatra. Nick es el más alto de todos nosotros. Su cara larga y pálida resalta sus ojos locos y con ojeras. De boca amplia y manos grandes, su cabeza está adornada por un poco de cabello en la parte superior, como si fuese un gorro, mientras que lo demás está rapado hasta la base. Nick camina impaciente y puedo notar a flor de piel su excitación….

"Ya llegamos…" Nos detenemos frente a mi casa, en la oscuridad de la noche. Entramos rápidamente dentro de mi residencia e, igual de rápido y silenciosamente, nos dirigimos directo al sótano. La puerta está abierta, así que Mikasa ha de estar esperándonos abajo, como le pedí. A pesar de saber conscientemente que la muchachita no iba a echarse para atrás con la vida de su amigo sobre la mesa, todavía tenía algo de dudas respecto a su participación….temía que su dignidad pudiera más que sus emociones y nos dejara plantados.

Bajamos las escaleras y notamos con agrado que la luz está encendida. Allí, en medio de la habitación, donde sólo hay una colchoneta en el suelo, se encuentra la bella Mikasa, de pie, desnuda como vino al mundo salvo por los arneses que conforman su traje de entrenamiento, justo como se lo pedí. Sus redondos, voluptuosos y firmes pecho apuntan al frente, como sólo pueden hacerlos los de una jovencita de 15 años. Sus cabellos y ojos oscuros contrastan con su blanca y lozana piel, resaltando sus tiernos y rosados labios que nos invitan a besarlos. Aunque no sea así, quiero imaginar que está húmeda entre las piernas de haberse estado masturbando esperando por nuestra llegada.

"Nada mal para una tratarse de una soldado hereje e irrespetuosa….Date la vuelta niña! Queremos verte toda…" ordena Nick, procediendo según como hemos ensayado. Mikasa se traga su orgullo mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar responderle groseramente al hombre y se da la vuelta como le han pedido, deleitándonos con una gloriosa vista de su voluminoso y duro trasero. Lo arduo de su entrenamiento se nota en la manera como sus músculos definidos contornean su silueta y se flexionan, aunque sin perder su femineidad….Mis acompañantes tragan saliva imaginando, seguramente, las placenteras sensaciones que les producirá embestir una y otra vez ese delicioso y joven culo….

"Muy bien, Mikasa, échate en la colchoneta y abr—"

"Un momento…..quiero saber cómo es que estas personas salvarán la vida de Eren!" objeta la muchacha, con ese fuego en la mirada que tanto adoro en ella, encarándonos de frente….como lo esperaba.

"Niña insolente! Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? Uh?! Soy uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes de esta ciudad!...proveo de las conexiones necesarias para llevar a cabo este plan….." refuta, luciendo ofendido Otto.

"Y yo proveo los medios…..No hay nada que no pueda conseguir, inclusive armas….cualquier cantidad de armas para acabar con cualquier amenaza…" añade Iván, relamiéndose los labios mientras recorre palmo a palmo el cuerpo de la hermosa y joven mujer frente suyo.

"Y Nick y yo nos encargamos de crear la oportunidad y buscar a la gente…..Comprendes Mikasa? Cada uno de nosotros somos piezas fundamentales para que este plan se lleve a cabo. La orden ya está dada, pero aún puede ser detenida…Sólo tú puedes disuadirnos de ello y la única manera es haciéndonos pasar una noche memorable….Mikasa…" el rostro desafiante de la muchacha cambia por uno contemplativo y luego a uno de resignación. Sí…..se nota que tiene dudas sembradas por la desconfianza propia de alguien con sus orígenes, pero de nuevo recuerda que no tiene otra salida. Es perfecto…..

El que la orgullosa y poderosa guerrera agache la cabeza para permitirnos hacer lo que queramos con ella es lo mejor de todo. Siempre hay algo excitante en subyugar a un espíritu tan fuerte como el de Mikasa…destruirlo y volverlo a armar a tu antojo. Por eso estos hombres, mis futuros aliados, se verán en la obligación de devolverme este favor en el momento que yo crea conveniente pues les estoy ofreciendo algo único….algo casi irrepetible. Por ahora, es hora de la diversión…..

"Muy bien…échate en la colchoneta sobre tu espalda, flexiona tur piernas y sepáralas….bastante…." Mikasa me mira con odio unos segundos antes de colocarse como se le ha pedido. Esperamos a que ella esté echada, con las piernas abiertas de par en par como invitándonos a ver y tocar su coño, antes de desvestirnos. Cada uno de nosotros ya está semi-rígido, así que no hay más tiempo que perder. Les hago señales a mis 3 acompañantes para que vayan primero.

"Nada de resistirse….si golpeas o muerdes a alguien el trato se termina y tu compañero muere…..Tampoco queremos una muñeca inerte, así que es mejor que también participes…Mikasa…" digo parándome detrás de donde está la cabeza de Mikasa, observando con satisfacción como los otros 3 hombres le rodean como buitres a su presa.

Otto se coloca entre las piernas de la chica, mientras que Nick e Iván, se arrodillan a ambos lados de su torso. Mikasa deja escapar un resoplido, sorprendida, cuando los 3 hombres comienzan a tocar su cuerpo. Otto recorre viciosamente los muslos de la joven, de arriba abajo, mientras que Iván y Nick, tocan, presionan y apretujan un poco los pechos y abdomen de Mikasa. La respiración agitada de la chica es acompañada por los gruñidos y jadeos de los hombres tocándole. Pronto sus pezones se ponen duros y los hombres intercambian miradas de complicidad que no pasan desapercibidos para la jovencita.

"Vemos qué tenemos aquí….Ustedes que dicen? Se trata de una virgen o creen que esta ramera ya se ha tirado a medio batallón?" anuncia Otto, agachándose para separar y ver mejor el coño de Mikasa, quien lanza un pequeño "ah" apenas los dedos gruesos y porcinos de Otto le tocan allí abajo. Hasta donde sé, la muchachita nunca ha mostrado interés por el sexo opuesto, salvo por Eren y eso parece no ir más allá de un afecto fraternal…..aunque nunca se sabe.

"Oh! Quién lo diría…..está intacta como el día que vino al mundo!...hace tiempo que no pruebo el sabor dulce de una virgen…." Anuncia Otto y apenas termina de hablar, entierra su rostro entre las piernas de Mikasa y comienza a saborear su coño. La chica grita de sorpresa, con terror en los ojos, moviendo su cuerpo un poco con clara intención de escapar. Los hombres le sujetan con fuerza y le recuerda cuál es su posición aquí y ella deja de moverse, pero sus muslos empiezan a temblar involuntariamente, así como leves resoplidos desesperados salen de su boca.

Otto besa y lame su coño haciendo sonidos grotescos, para atormentar a su víctima, separando con sus dedos, de a ratos, las partes íntimas de Mikasa, para llegar más dentro de ella con su lengua, succionando al mismo tiempo. La muchacha tiembla, más aún cuando Otto coge sus caderas, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus muslos, para tener mayor control sobre su cuerpo y saborear así con más energía su virgen y tierno coño.

Nick, entusiasmado, se echa al lado de Mikasa, pegándose de costado a ella, cogiendo con una mano la parte superior de uno de sus muslos, mientras que con la otra, peina sus lacios cabellos negros. Ella le mira de frente, todavía asustada, mientras el hombre de fé se relame los labios antes de pasar a besar y lamer su bello rostro. Mikasa cierra los ojos mientras la lengua de Nick recorre cada centímetro de su cara para luego pasar a besar los finos labios de la muchacha, consiguiendo que ésta abra los ojos nuevamente, de sorpresa. Nunca le han besado acaso? Mmm…

"Coopera…" le recuerdo en voz alta para llamar su atención y me vea masturbarme mientras observo cómo los otros 3 hombres se divierten con ella. Mikasa, torpemente, devuelve el beso del ministro (quien se entretiene tirando de los amarres en sus muslos), abriendo después su boca para dejar pasar la insistente lengua de Nick, que le pedía acceso con urgencia. Nick guía la mano de Mikasa hacia su rígido pene y esta vez no tengo que repetirle que colabore pues ella procede a frotarlo entre sus dedos como una ramera bien entrenada.

Iván no se queda atrás. Se echa también de costado, pero en sentido opuesto a Nick, quedando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo por encima de la cabeza de Mikasa. Él también obliga a Mikasa a coger su erecto pene con su otra delicada mano, al mismo tiempo que coge con su palma derecha el pecho derecho de la muchacha, succionando el pezón del mismo lado con su ávida boca, mordisqueándolo un poco.

"Tienes la edad de una de mis hijas, sabes?...pero ella no tiene las tetas que te manejas tú….son increíbles!" exclama Iván, apretando duro con su mano el pecho derecho de Mikasa, sacando un gruñido de la chica que queda atrapado en el beso que ella está compartiendo con Nick. El entusiasmado Iván atrapa con su otra mano el otro pecho de Mikasa y vuelve a meterse en la boca el ahora enrojecido y erecto pezón derecho de la muchacha, sólo que esta vez también se mete más de la tierna carne blanca de esa teta, la cual presiona con fuerza, succionándola ávidamente.

De pronto el cuerpo de Mikasa se estremece por completo y ella gime alto dentro de la boca de Nick. Otto entierra más su cara en el coño de la jovencita, posiblemente raspándole con su espeso bigote mientras hace eso, tomando hasta la última gota del delicioso néctar de Mikasa….quien ha tenido su primer orgasmo de la noche. Mientras ella se recupera, los hombres se alejan para verle jadear,…ver su cuerpo desnudo temblando un poco a causa de las intensas sensaciones….su coño, pechos y labios, brillantes a casusa de la saliva que les cubre….sus pequeñas manos bañadas en pre-semen….El que su cuerpo reaccione positivamente a algo que ella desprecia hacer aunque lo haya consentido, le deja inmovilizada de angustia y pesar.

Aprovechamos este momento que está incapacitada por el placer y la vergüenza de haber sucumbido al placer, para trasladarla al banquillo largo que hay más allá. Nick se sienta primero allí, perpendicular al lado más largo del banquillo. Colocamos a Mikasa encima suyo, abierta de piernas de tal manera que ella queda cara a cara con él, con sus largas y torneadas piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Nick le pega más a sí, hasta que los redondos pechos de la muchachita quedan aplastados contra su pecho plano y sin pelo. Él mete sus dedos en una sustancia parecida a la vaselina que tiene cerca y los lleva hasta la entrada posterior de la joven, metiendo dos dedos lubricados en su pequeño año.

"N-noo!...Nhn!..ah! no!" se queja la jovencita, volviendo a la vida, pero sin resistirse físicamente. Oh! Con que sabe bien lo que pensamos hacer….para ser una virgen, no es tan inocente como suponía.

"SShh! Nada de eso!...Vas a dejar que te prepare para luego meterte mi polla en tu culo como la obediente puta que eres…..así conseguirás la salvación, entendido?" Mikasa gime un poco de dolor mientras Nick unta el lubricante con sus dedos dentro de su culo, separando sus nalgas con fuerza, viendo con ojos locos y lujuriosos como ahora 3 de sus callosos dedos entran y salen del estrecho ano de la jovencita encima suyo. Desapercibido para él, una lágrima escapa de uno de los ojos de Mikasa, cuando todavía el ministro no ha hecho nada más que meter sus dedos allí. Tanto le disgusta la idea de tener sexo anal?

Nick siempre ha preferido los culos en lugar de los coños…son más ajustados, dice…..así que no habrá problema al decidir quien toma qué. Nick libera a la muchacha de su agarre, le da la vuelta y le ordena sentarse sobre él.

"Separa tus glúteos con tus manos y desciende lentamente sobre mi falo!" instruye el hombre de fé, casi fuera de sí. Su largo y palpitante falo intimida a la jovencita quien agacha la vista en resignación. Se coloca como le han pedido, dándole la espalda a Nick, y, muy despacio, introduce el erecto falo de Nick dentro de su estrecho año, gruñendo un poco de dolor.

Cuando ella trata de alejarse, Nick coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas y, tirando de sus arneses, desciende el cuerpo de Mikasa sobre él. Ella grita en agonía, haciéndonos sonreír. Nick gruñe satisfecho mientras los demás vemos con fascinación y lujuria como el largo falo de Nick va desapareciendo poco a poco dentro y entre las dos redondeces del culo de la jovencita. Una vez que todo está dentro, Nick le coge por los tirantes que recorren los lados de la chica y, llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, se recuesta sobre el banquillo, colocando a Mikasa encima suyo –espalda contra pecho- todavía con su erección enterrada dentro e la joven.

"Esto es el cielo, compañeros!" exclama Nick, empezando a moverse dentro el culo de Mikasa, separando sus piernas y las de ella (que cuelgan a ambos lados del banquillo) para que podamos disfrutar del show. Sus poderosas embestidas, a pesar de lo incómodo de la posición, hacen rechinar el banquillo y también sacan gemidos de los labios de Mikasa, mientras vemos como su angosta entrada posterior se cierra fuertemente alrededor del elongado trozo de carne de Nick, quien coge uno de esos redondos pechos para estrujarlo a placer a la vez que mordisquea el cuello de la muchachita y tira de sus amarres laterales para mejor estabilidad.

"Ah! Ahn!..Nhn! ah-n!" gime Mikasa en respuesta a cada embestida, con su coño todavía húmedo gracias a la saliva de Otto.

El que Nick nos llame compañeros indica que nuestras relaciones están mejorando….como anticipaba. Otto se coloca entre sus piernas cogiéndolas de las soguillas que rodean sus muslos para separarlos todavía más sin ninguna gentileza. Mikasa gime de dolor, bien a causa de esto o de la manera tosca en que Nick (bajo suyo) muerde su cuello y estruja uno de sus pechos, tirando de él como con antipatía. Otto, sin previo aviso, coloca la punta de su erecto pene entre los labios gruesos del coño de la muchacha a la vez que le sujeta más fuerte de sus amarres en los muslos.

"N-no….e-eso no…" ruega con voz trémula y tímida, Mikasa, ignorando por un momento como el hombre bajo suyo embestí una y otra vez dentro de su culo. Escojo ese momento para agacharme a su lado derecho para morder el pecho que no está estrujando Nick, al mismo tiempo que clavo mis dedos en su vientre, para recordarle así, mudamente, la total cooperación que me prometió. Su tierno pezón es como un caramelo en mi boca, del que no puedo tener suficiente, tirando de él con mis dientes, así como mordisqueo la blanca y suave piel de su pecho, marcándolo como mío.

"Eso no? Tu coño está húmedo y abierto para mí, como de cualquier perra en celo y todavía dices que no?...Niña estúpida…." Amonesta divertido Otto, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante para meter la cabeza de su pinga dentro del ajustado y nunca antes tocado canal de Mikasa, quien gime y se retuerce en desesperación. Su pene entra fácilmente, entusiasmando a Otto, quien juega moviendo su falo de atrás hacia adelante y en círculos, sólo con el glande dentro, sin tomar todavía la virginidad de la joven, pero aparentemente haciendo presión sobre la delicada membrana dentro suyo, pues ella se queja de a ratos.

"…E…ren…." Apenas ese maldito nombre sale de su boca, Otto mete de una su grueso falo dentro de la jovencita, haciéndole gritar alto de dolor por primera vez en la noche. Otto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, clava su polla hasta el fondo, hasta que sus peludas bolas chocan con el cuerpo de Mikasa, para luego sacarlo de allí y volver a meterlo de nuevo, con violencia, una y otra vez, extasiado de ver como la jovencita debajo suyo ha empezado a derramar lágrimas que corren ahora libremente sobre su rostro.

"Es tan suave y ajustada por dentro….me está halando hacia dentro con fuerza…..las muchachitas vírgenes son las mejores!" exclama Otto, mientras mete y saca su ensangrentada polla del interior de Mikasa.

"Ya eres toda una mujer, Mikasa" le susurro al oído, a pesar de que la jovencita no pareciera estarme escuchando. El cuerpo de la joven parece ser asaltado por convulsiones por la manera como se mueve a causa de las embestidas, rápidas y violentas, que recibe tanto por su coño como por su culo, moviendo su cuerpo.

Iván decide unirse a la diversión, colocando su hinchada pinga sobre los labios de Mikasa. Coge la mano de la jovencita y enrolla sus delgados dedos alrededor de su erección, colocando sólo la punta entre los labios abiertos de Mikasa. Iván comienza a moverse, frotando su polla entre los dedos de Mikasa, metiendo cada vez un poco más de él dentro de su boca. La muchacha simplemente se deja hacer, todavía llorando silenciosamente mientras su cuerpo es asaltado por todas partes. Por varios minutos sólo el sonido de jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos y el choque húmedo de piel contra piel, llenan la habitación. Si alguien viera esta escena desde arriba, se correría en sus pantalones inmediatamente al presenciar la escena tan erótica de ver a esta bella muchachita ser devorada por 4 hombres que, en el mejor de los casos, le doblan la edad.

Sí, cada centímetro de su bello cuerpo nos pertenece y estamos usándolo para nuestra propia satisfacción…..estamos devorándole por todos lados.

"Un…poco…más…." Anuncia Nick, clavando sus dedos en el redondo pecho que tiene capturado, aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Otto hace lo mismo, casi echándose sobre el cuerpo de la joven, así que yo aprovecho para morder el pecho derecho de Mikasa con malicia. Esto consigue el efecto deseado. Su joven cuerpo se retuerce de dolor, ajustándose más, consiguiendo así que los dos hombres dentro suyo se corran al mismo tiempo, bañándole por dentro con su semen, mientras Iván mete más de su hinchado falo dentro de la bonita boca de Mikasa.

Si a Mikasa le preocupa quedar embarazada, no lo demuestra. Es bien sabido que una recluta embarazada es inmediatamente retirada del servicio activo sin posibilidad de volver a sus antiguas funciones. Simplemente es apartada y no creo que ella quiera eso pues significaría estar alejada para siempre de su amado Eren, imposibilitada de seguirle a todas partes para cuidar de él….Su devoción enfermiza hacia ese fenómeno de la naturaleza me causa repulsión…..razón por la cual creo que se merece lo que está recibiendo ahora. Aunque de quedar embarazada, sin nadie a quien recurrir, lejos de sus amigos….yo sería el único a quien podría recurrir por ayuda…..interesante….

Otto, jadeante pero satisfecho, sale del cuerpo de Mikasa, dejando un rastro de semen que empieza en el coño de la joven. Así mismo, el pene de Nick es expulsado del culo de ella con un sonoro plop. Es delicioso ver como ambos agujeros permanecer abiertos unos instantes, chorreando semen, antes de cerrarse nuevamente. Nick se pone de pie y arroja a Mikasa en mis brazos. La jovencita cae como una muñeca rota, sin hacer sonido alguno.

"Estoy satisfecho por ahora…continúen ustedes…" Comenta Nick, sentándose en la colchoneta mientras recupera el aliento. Iván y yo nos miramos y nos damos cuenta que ninguno de los dos puede esperar mucho más. Siento a Mikasa sobre el banquillo y, al notar que está con la mirada perdida, le propino una fuerte cachetada para sacarle de su estupor.

"Te quiero 100% con nosotros! Colabora o mañana la cabeza de Eren estará clavada en la entrada de la iglesia!" mis palabras devuelven la vida a los ojos de Mikasa, quien me mira asustada. Mucho mejor…..Le cojo la cabeza por detrás y le obligo a besarme en los labios. Al inicio ella no se mueve pero pronto permite el paso de mi lengua en su boca y ambos empezamos a besarnos como una pareja apasionada…..es fabuloso!

El beso termina dejándole sin aliento y le obligo a ponerse de pie. Fluidos chorrean por sus muslos, pero decido ignorar esto. Con una mano sobre su cuello, empujo su torso hacia atrás. Ella parece confundida cuando continúo empujándole, pues piensa que caerá de espaldas, pero Iván pronto aparece detrás suyo para cogerle. Ella queda encorvada en dos, como una contorsionista, apoyándose únicamente sobre sus pies y sujetándose de los muslos de Iván con las manos, como soporte. Yo sujeto sus amplias caderas para mejor estabilidad.

"No estás feliz? Tu primera vez será memorable…." Digo antes de clavar mi polla dentro de su humedecido coño, haciéndole gritar nuevamente, de dolor. Es genial! Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura, sujetándole fuerte de allí para traer su cuerpo hacia el mío. Ella abre más sus piernas para mí y pronto me estoy moviéndome con estocadas fuertes, violentas y rápidas dentro de su vagina. Su resbaladizo interior me ajusta como me gusta y se me pasa por la cabeza volver a repetir esto de nuevo….

"AAhnnn!" escucho gruñir a Iván y pronto veo por qué. El robusto hombre ha metido parte de su gruesa erección dentro de la boca de Mikasa nuevamente. Él le coge del cuello mientras lleva su pelvis hacia adelante para introducir más de su falo dentro de esa cálida cavidad. La muchacha suena como si se atragantara y su cuerpo tiembla deliciosamente, ajustándose más. Pronto, en una estocada profunda, Iván entierra toda su polla hasta golpear el fondo de la garganta de la joven, haciendo colisionar sus pelotas contra la frente de Mikasa.

"Sí! Mueve tu lengua! Chúpame duro! Vamos!...Sólo eres una puta hambrienta de pingas!" exclama Iván, embistiendo salvajemente la boca de Mikasa, apretando su cuello mientras hace esto. Sus embestidas, combinadas con las mías hacen que los pechos de Mikasa se balanceen de atrás para adelante. Ver esas redondas masas de carne, delicadas y firmes y ahora con marcas de uñas y dientes, moverse descompasadamente en varias direcciones, es una visión maravillosa.

Tantas noches imaginando, masturbándome con la sola idea de ver y tocar ese cuerpo tan hermoso, joven y prohibido, de esta belleza única con rasgos orientales…..el tenerle ahora convertida en nuestro juguete, en sólo un cuerpo caliente con agujeros donde meter nuestras pollas es…..demasiado…..

"Quedarás preñada antes de que termine la noche, Mikasa!" exclamo a la vez que aumento la velocidad de mis estocadas. Mikasa parece reaccionar a mis palabras pues su cuerpo se ajusta todavía más y sus extremidades se contraen, posiblemente en desesperación, y esto se siente fantástico. Iván y yo llegamos al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Yo bañando sus entrañas con mi semilla, mientras que él obliga a Mikasa a tragarse la suya. Iván se aleja un poco y derrama los últimos chorros sobre el rostro y los pechos de Mikasa, para el deleite de todos.

Mikasa cae al suelo una vez que nosotros nos alejamos de ella pues no puede mantener la posición por ella misma. Su cuerpo es asaltado por espasmos mientras semen sale de su coño y su boca…su mirada pasa de absoluto terror a el vacío de hace poco y pronto, posiblemente rindiéndose ante la idea de quedar embarazada (o de ya estarlo) y sé que vamos a tener que recurrir a más violencia si queremos seguir sacando más reacciones de ella.

"Eso estuvo bueno…muy cansados o se animan por otra vuelta?" volteo el rostro a mis compañeros, sonriendo pues es fácil notar que están más que listos para otra ronda más…..después de todo, tenemos toda la noche….

* * *

Una vez que sale el sol, mis tres nuevos colaboradores y yo abandonamos el sótano de mi casa uno a uno para volver cada uno a sus funciones. Antes de retirarme, doy una última mirada a la hermosa jovencita tirada sobre la colchoneta. Su cabello negro le cubre el rostro, pero no puede ocultar la electrizante visión de su cuerpo cubierto en sudor, semen y moretones.

Sí, ha sido una noche memorable….Tal vez Mikasa nunca sepa que su sacrificio fue en vano pues nunca hubo un ataque que evitar (aunque ganas no faltaban) y lo más triste de todo, al menos para ella, es que Eren nunca sabrá de lo mucho que es capaz de sacrificar esta muchacha por su seguridad, pues estoy seguro que ella no querrá contarle una palabra de esto a nadie. Cosas de la juventud que no tienen lugar en un mundo de adultos…un mundo tan cruel como en el que vivimos…..donde sólo queda aprovechar al máximo las oportunidades que se nos presentan…a costa de los más ingenuos…..

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Ladybug, **__gracias por tu comentario :) y sip, Mikasa es la mejor XD_

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
